Timeless
by luckyredshoes
Summary: Olicity one shot drabbles. A series of super short stories of moments between Oliver and Felicity. It's those unspoken glances that matters.
1. Mistletoe

_**Here's a new thing I want to start with Arrow. I have a novella like fanfic for Arrow, but I'll be posting it another time. **_

_**This will be a series of drabbles/one shot drabbles (in parts)... I don't know if makes sense, but yeah... hope you like my first one.**_

_**Lemme know what you think and if you want more, so I get motivated to write more... :)**_

* * *

_**Mistletoe**_

**[1]**

A couple days before Christmas, and something's amiss about this whole thing. I am stuck here in the foundry with feelings of skepticism. Wanting to lighten the mood, Thea gave me a bag earlier. _It was perfect for me and Oliver_, she said. I opened it to find a mistletoe. Oliver saw me, with the object in between my fingers. He walked with purpose, smirking, and without warning, he dips his head so our lips would touch. It was something I hadn't expected from him. But I ended up telling him I'd hang the mistletoe for a few more days.

* * *

**[2]**

New Year came with a bang, literally. Holed up in the apartment, but the occasional relaxation on the balcony, with a cup of caramel macchiato in his hand overlooking the mist covered streets. Shirtless. The cold breeze didn't faze him, and I was there behind the glass door draped in my oversized knit sweater. He turned and he caught my gaze. The memories of last night came back, and I felt the heat crawl on my cheeks, and I tried to avoid his teasing stare, his teasing bare torso as he came closer, and closed the balcony door behind him.

* * *

**[3]**

The impact never came as I backed and hit the couch. He caught me with his arm, the other leaning on the couch for support. He was on top of me, slow and controlled breathing, yet I can smell the distinct aroma of caramel. He was too close, very close, but I didn't shy away this time. I thought he needed a little bit of surprise once in a while. I smirked, and quickly pressed my lips against his. Tasting the sweetness of the flavored coffee from him, feeling the smile forming on his lips as he kissed me back.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Mistletoe continued

_**Mistletoe continued...**_

* * *

**[4]**

I was invited by his mom for dinner, and I couldn't refuse. I was quite excited, and the thought of dressing up made me happy again. Thea helped me with the dress, we're close lately. She told me to go to Oliver's room, and I did. But the atmosphere was what I hadn't hoped, and the people expected. So I went back, giving a confused Thea a wry smile, and instead locking my arm around hers. Laurel was undeniably beautiful, and Oliver had the looks of a Greek god who has fallen to earth to do penance of his actions.

* * *

**[5]**

I knew Oliver had a keen observation about things, and it didn't take him long to ask me what was wrong. I said nothing and not to worry about it, but he insisted. So I led him away from the eyes of many. I took his hand on mine, looking into his eyes. "What are we, Oliver? I'm your secretary, you're my boss. Another part-time involving the Arrow. Or, Oliver, am I your lover? Because… the past couple weeks?" I looked up at him, with confidence, not breaking the eye-contact. But, he ended up grinning, arms around me.

* * *

**[6]**

Someone cleared a throat, and we both looked to where it came from. Thea smiling widely, descending the stairs. She pointed upwards and my gaze followed. Then I shook my head and looked at Oliver. His hands all over my backside, he pulled me closer. "I prefer this kind of secretary, and this kind of accomplice during my nightly rendezvous. And as fate decides, another mistletoe hangs above us." And just like the first time, he dipped me, kissing me passionately. He broke the kiss, only to breath hard and swallow. He then whispered sensually, "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Mistletoe obviously was written during the holidays, but as I was quite busy during those days, I didn't get to share it until now. And I finished this on the road back to Florida. I really thought this was an adorable story. And I'm so excited that Arrow comes back next week! The next prompt might be about Valentine's day. What do you think? Please review and share it... haha Thank you so much to everyone who faved and followed this._**

**_I won't disappoint you~ :D_**


	3. Video Blog

**A/N: The title for this Chapter is Video Blog, and the topic for the drabbles too. Thank you so much to everyone who followed and faved my story! Please do review. Would love to hear what you think of the stories so far... :)**

**For now, enjoy reading the first part for Video Blog!**

* * *

**[1]**

I found myself in the foundry after a long night following a lead on a syndicate who's been distributing drugs in the Glades. Exhaustion plastered on my facial features as I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the mirror. Wanting to rest my body, the most convenient was the four-wheeled office chair Felicity uses, and so I sat, and accidentally hitting the keyboard on the desk with arm, instantly making a wheezing noise, startling me. The smaller computer screen lit up. Static. Then a still image of a blonde-haired girl came into sight, bewildered, I pressed play.

**[2]**

It was interesting. The moment the video started playing on the screen, I felt the edges of my mouth curve upwards. The blonde talked in front of the camera, not shying away her words, expressing herself, her feelings. Felicity kept talking about how her day went, the computer programs she made, and all the randomness. "Unbelievably handsome" she said, and my eyes widened. I listened to her call my name once, twice, three times. Softness in her voice, and my heartbeat picked up. She gazes at the camera, it intensifies, as if wanting to tell me something, I waited, but…

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Video Blog continued

_**A/N : Here's the continuation! Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything else! These are the last parts for Video Blog, and I hope you're satisfied. **_

_**I'll let your imaginations work after reading this.**_

* * *

**[3]**

"Why is Oliver Queen outside my apartment?" were the words she uttered upon seeing me. A nagging sensation swept me over, uncertain of things. This forced me to make a decision, but no plans were made. No Plan A or Plan B. To hell with those. I needed to see her right away. More like I wanted to see her. Now there she was, standing, looking up at me. Her bare foot and legs that showed no compassion for someone like me. Her oversized jersey covered the rest. "We have an unfinished business." I stepped in, locking the door behind.

* * *

**[4]**

She sat next to me, a couple feet apart. Staring. Glaring. Felt like my soul was being ripped out by the Truth God. But why couldn't I tell her why I was here? I didn't know, yet decided to tell what I've seen. Her eyes widened, and slowly her cheeks reddened. She fidgeted, tried to fix her glasses. "Tell me Felicity, what were the next words you were gonna say?" I think I knew. How? Because I've been feeling the same way. "Words are powerful, but so are actions." Inching closer, so did she. At that moment, our actions ruled.

_**END.**_


End file.
